


Say Thank You

by PiratePlume



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Public Sex, Slapping, Unprotected Sex, facial (the naughty kind), its not EXACTLY non-con more like persuasion, name calling degredation, pressured to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePlume/pseuds/PiratePlume
Summary: MJF catches a nameless female character backstage after a show and forces her to cave to the fact that she’s sexually attracted to him, even though she hates how egotistically cocky he is.
Relationships: MJF/Original Female Character, Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukigunichiban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/gifts).



> Look, when my friends ask for naughty smut fics of their faves, I feel it's my absolute duty to oblige. This one's for you, Dirt!

“Why the _fuck_ would I ever want to sleep with you?” She arched a perfectly shaped brow and let her eyes fall down the thick-figured man standing in front of her. 

He stood in front of her with his wide palms framing his hips, head tilted, and arrogant expression carved so naturally across his face it seemed it was always meant to wear it. He was smiling, and it was that same smile he **always** had, faintly touched with boyish arrogance worn on a man large enough to win the fight when push came to shove.

And there’d been one time, when no one had been in the room but him that she’d stopped in the doorway and watched his broad, bare back to her. He’d been holding his phone, muttering something under his breath, voice softer than the hard edge he often wore that dripped with haughtiness. She’d blinked and stilled, watching him, unsure why it felt like she’d stumbled on something private. Heat had risen gently into her cheeks, but he was still wearing his pants, between dressing into his trunks from his suit. The carve of his muscles beneath his skin, the width of his arms, were enough to make her mouth dry. Her weight shifted, pressing the fat of her thighs together as the muscles between her legs clenched with want.

She remembered that the sole of her boots had made a gentle scraping noise. He’d turned and she’d scurried, ducking behind the half-closed door so he wouldn’t have seen she was watching him. He’d blinked at the empty space where she’d been but seemed to have decided he must’ve heard something and glanced back at his phone again. Her heart had been pounding in her chest, pulse jumping in her throat. She’d managed not to get caught watching him.

Now, hanging out backstage after a show, he’d approached her, cornered her in a hallway and asked her when she was finally going to get the courage to admit she wanted to spend a night with the salt of the earth.

He laughed as though they had an audience, but it was just the two of them and the empty equipment cases waiting for the show props to be broken down and packed back away. 

“Baby, _honey_ , **_please_**.” One of those hands left his hip to touch her shoulder. A breath through his nose that was more like a laugh. He squeezed, just teasing how tight his grip could be, and then released. His fingers gently stroked across her skin and she had to clench her teeth to keep from reacting. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“I’m _Maxwell Jacob Friedman_ ,” he said, as if he were naming a king. His other hand lifted to her other shoulder and he held her and pulled her body in a little closer. “And you’re a fucking skank who’s dying to get on the maximum ride.”

“Shut the **_fuck_** up!” She snapped, reaching to smack at his thick forearm with the intent to push her away from him.

His fingers tightened their hold instead so she wouldn’t break it. Her heart pounded a little harder. There was a hard sort of edge against his thin lips as he smiled, jutting his chin upward and staring down his broad nose at her. He looked at her like he knew for absolute fact any denial of her attraction of him was a lie. For a minute it made her question herself, wondering if she’d ever drunkenly confessed to someone that sometimes, when she watched MJF backstage, her eyes lingered just a little longer than normal.

No, she’d never told anyone. He was too much of a dick. She had enough self-worth to keep herself from ever going down that road. MJF was the most disrespectful person she’d ever had the misfortune of knowing. 

“Let go of me right now.” She kept her voice level and forced herself to meet his eyes, pulling on her hatred for the corner he was backing her into rather than how her body reacted to him. She wanted to sound serious.

“Or what?” He asked and pinched his brows together, so prominent worry lines creased his forehead and those sad eyes looked even more so. His lips pursed mockingly in a pout. He leaned in, the tips of their noses gently brushing. His next words were a hot whisper on her lips, to which his eyes had fallen to, watching them instead of her. “Why don’t you do what your body is begging  
you to do, be a _good girl_ , and get yourself that kiss you’ve been daydreaming  
about for so long?”

She hated him more than she’d hated anyone else in her entire fucking life.

With one quick motion she shoved his hand off her shoulder, leaned back and smacked the flat of her palm as hard as she could against his stubbled cheek. The smack resounded around them, bouncing off the cement walls of the hallway. Her hand stung. There was a red mark on his skin.

His eyes flashed dangerously back to her. They were dark. He reached up to gently touch where she’d slapped him.

The seconds that passed between them felt like they drug on for hours.

She threw her body at his, knowing she’d only knock into him, but not knock them over. Her arms came around his neck and she pushed herself on the tips of her toes, rubbing her body up his and smearing her lips against his. He pressed back immediately hard, no pause of shock or surprise, and drove her into the wall with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs. He didn’t let  
up, mouth still holding her lips and tongue pressing and wrapping around hers.

He pulled her arms away from his shoulders and down between their bodies. With one hand he could hold her wrists, and he pinned them, squeezing just tight enough to make them ache. She jerked them upward, trying to free them from his hold, but he only held tighter. She pulled her mouth off his and the back of her head pressed on the hard cement wall he’d flattened her on.

“I fucking hate you, Maxwell.” Every breath off her tongue tasted like him. “You’re such a piece of shit.”

“How wet are you right now?” He whispered back with a breathy laugh.

“You’re disgusting!”

The hand not trapping her wrists reached, fingers greedily pushing at the fat between her thighs. She opened her legs for him, and he grinned. Her stomach rolled and then tightened. He reached up beneath her skirt, slipped under the elastic of her panties and between her lips with precision.

“Judging by how drenched you are, I’d say you don’t find me disgusting at all,” he whispered, thumb circling her clit and inspiring a rush of electricity down between her legs. “How much do you moan my name at night when you’re lonely in bed, fucking yourself and wishing it was me?”

“Shut the fuck-” she ground out through clenched teeth and he flicked his thumb hard back and forth over her clit, making her moan and her thighs shake before she could stop herself “-Up!”

He pressed his lips against her jaw, down her neck. His teeth pinched her skin hard. Two of his thick fingers sank up inside her, and his thumb kept teasing that sensitive little button. She moaned to feel the way his fingers pressed and stretched at her insides, mimicking how his cock would fill her. Shame washed hot over her body. They were out in the open, backstage at a show. Someone was bound to come by any minute and find MJF pinning her against a wall, fingering her into delirium.

Before she could cum, his fingers slipped back out and he stopped touching her clit. He left her aching and needy. Holding his fingers up beside their faces, he pulled the two apart that’d so rudely filled her. Her wet was sticky and bridged between them. He smiled when their eyes moved from it, to each other’s gazes.

“Go on,” he beckoned, mockingly sweet, “tell me what you want.”

She clenched her jaw, squirming under that all-too-knowing look.

“Tell me,” he said, with a little more force in his voice, pulling her wrists down a little and giving them a squeeze.

“Fuck me.”

The triumph of his grin turned her on and made her hate him even more. He released her wrists and tugged up her skirt.

“Not here!” She hissed, eyes widening in a panic as she glanced down either end of the hallway.

But his thighs were pressing hers into the wall and he’d bunched her skirt up between their hips, pinning it there with their bodies. Both his hands were undoing the button on his slacks and reaching beneath the elastic of his underwear to pull his thick, hard, leaking cock free.

“Maxwell, anyone can see us!”

His knee smacked hers, impatiently moving her legs apart. Though her words said she was going to deny him, her legs spread wider with the haste he demanded. She wasn’t pushing him away – her hands had gone to his bare biceps, holding the thick, firm muscle underneath. He drove his hips up, and his girthy cock spread between her wet lips, the fat head flicking her swollen, already layed with clit. She bit back her moan, trying not to let the sound spread down the halls. He dipped his hips and drove them up again, this time pushing himself up inside her, and not stopping until she couldn’t take any more.

“No,” she tried to say, but she moaned and whined when he pulled out and shoved up again, shifting the fat of her ass against the cement wall. “You’re a fucking – _nngghh_ – **dick** , Maxwell.” Her fingers dug into his arms. “I hate you.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked in a hot breath against her ear. “Seems to me – **_aughh mmmff_** – you can’t deny how badly you want me.”

He leaned so his hand could squeeze between their bodies, thumb beginning to flick her clit as his cock pumped raw in and out of her pussy. 

“You’re going to cum, aren’t you, you stupid slut?” He asked, mocking the pleasure he was inspiring and rubbing her clit a little harder, syncing the shove of his cock up inside her with it.

“Fuck you,” she spat.

Maxwell took his fingers from her clit and gave it a hard, quick slap. She half screamed, half groaned behind clenched teeth, tingles shooting down between her legs. Another slap. Her eyes rolled. He started flicking her raised, surely red clit again, and shoved his cock hard up inside her.

Despite wanting to hold off so she could laugh at him and call him a failure for not making her cum, she couldn’t deny the precision with which he touched her, or how good his cock felt spreading her muscles around it. She hated it. She hated him. She hated knowing from now on, every time he caught her looking at him, they’d have this memory to play back in their head. The day her body betrayed her while he fucked her up against the wall backstage, like some pathetic slut. She hated every time she walked a spot backstage like this one was, she’d remember when she let MJF push her up and fuck her against the wall.

Her breathing was coming in needier, sharper gasps. Her moans were spilling one into the other. She was shaking.

“ **Cum** ,” he demanded, and her thighs wanted to clap together, but couldn’t, spread around him as they were. They squeezed either side of his hip instead. She jerked forward, forehead pressed against his bare chest, and came. The muscles of her cunt squeezed and pulled at his raw cock shoved up inside her. Her lips were stuck wide open and she moaned long and low, quivering and twitching around him.

He chuckled and gingerly pushed her back by her shoulder to flatten her against the wall again. His fingers caught her chin and he brought her eyes to his. They were dizzy with satisfaction, a fog of pleasure laid over them. His hand was still between her legs, but he spared her sensitive, twitching parts from his touch. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and refocus on the face of the man who’d forced her to orgasm on his cock.

“Say thank you,” he demanded, arching that brow again.

“What?” She blinked. 

“Say thank you.” He sighed as if he were disappointed that he needed to repeat himself.

“Fuck you,” she said, though her voice was weak.

The hand that’d been between her legs reached up and slapped her across the face. Lightly. More lightly than when she’d smacked him, though still firm enough to sting. To shock. Some of her wet cum that’d been on his fingers as he played with her stuck against her cheek.

“Try again.” He said, voice dangerously low, and shifted his hips to push more of his cock inside her. She whined, uncomfortably tight and forced to take more of him than her cunt had room for.

The hand that’d slapped her rested around her neck. He tilted his head and arched a brow and his thumb stroked down her skin.

“Thank you.” Her voice was small. Shame curled in her gut.

Maxwell’s mouth spread into a smile and he took his hand off her throat and pulled his still hard, throbbing cock from her cunt.

“On your knees,” he demanded, and placed a palm on her shoulder, shoving her down whether she wanted to go or not. His fingers wrapped around his cock, which was still impressive, even held by a hand as large as his. It was wet with her cum, and his hand slid up and down, pumping in a mimic of the way he’d been fucking her a minute ago. He was trying to hurry, to cum fast in case someone came down the hallway. He groaned and grunted above her.

His other hand shot to the back of her head, fingers curling tight in her hair and holding her still, right under the head of his leaking cock. The back of her skull throbbed with how hard he held her there. It wasn’t necessary, but just a flex of his power. He could have her however and wherever he wanted.

“ ** _MMmngggfuuuck_** ,” he moaned, and the muscles of his thighs seemed carved of stone right before he erupted in ribbon after ribbon of hot cum, cloaking her face without care. His ass squeezed as he emptied his balls on her, then dropped the meat of his cock against her skin and smeared it a little bit more over her face. Satisfied, panting, he stepped back, pulled his fingers from her hair and gently pushed her face away before quickly shoving his messy cock back into his underwear and  
zipping his pants up.

She pressed her palm on the wall, trying to get herself up, blinking through cum stuck on her lashes and smeared into her hair.

“I think this is the prettiest I’ve ever seen you,” he said, though his voice was a little bit more winded, and he couldn’t catch his breath enough to laugh.

“You’re such a fucking dick,” she spat, wiping his cum from her eyes and looking around for something to clean up with before someone saw  
her.

“Let’s do this again soon sweetheart,” he replied, and reached to slap her ass as she turned, having seen a towel laying nearby and wanting to grab it. She jumped at the sting of contact and spun around to smack him, but he was already walking away, only throwing a quick wink and another grin at her before he turned a corner and disappeared.


End file.
